Bumble Bee
by WashiSlay
Summary: This is a little OOC (or a lot), just because in JA Obi gets picked as Qui-Gon's apprentice when he 13 or something, well he is a tiny boy in this one, it is kinda a 'what if' thing, having to deal with a bee and me being chased by it...


Disclaimer thingy - Do I own Star Wars? No and if I did, there would be no Jar Jar and bad child actors ... do I own Obi? I wish...but no, I dont .. how sad....don't hurt me! But I do really, really, really like reviews and it would make my day if you did, Washi/Slay loves reviews...but not flames, flames are the devil...evil vile, UN-CLEAN!!!!  
  
Summary : This is a little OOC (or a lot), just because in JA Obi gets picked as Qui-Gon's apprentice when he 13 or something, well he is a tiny boy in this one, it is kinda a 'what if' thing and is something me and one of my buddies Slaygirl thought about one day, having to deal with a bee and me being chased by it...  
  
(Beware of the bad speller demons!! )  
  
Bumble Bee  
  
The first in the saga ...  
  
By - Washi/Slay  
  
  
Obi-wan was walking along side a group of other young Jedi's, coming back to the temple from a visit at the nature center. His large eyes look along at the others as they talk and mingle among themselves, in a child like way. His brown hair is cut short and his braid at this point in time is just a little one, barely able to see. His large cloak flows behind him as he walks, lead by Mace and another Jedi knight. His hands are cupped as if he is holding something in his hands. The other young ones look on happily, talking to Obi and they're other friends, giggling and smiling cheerfully. They enter the large door of the temple and slowly walk down the long halls to drop the children off in the nursery we're they where held for the rest of the day. As Mace left and the kids where on there own, alone with one single Jedi, They went to their regular day, painting and playing with various toys, being loud and having a game of tag or two from time to time. The time passed quickly and they where picker up by there masters, if they had one. Obi-wan, the whole time had kept his hands cupped and not moving them much, the other children would surround him and look at his cupped hands. The Jedi that watch over them, took notice at times, but didn't bother to question the boy.  
  
Finally Qui-Gon arrived, children where still running around in the room and having a wonderful time. The caretaker greeted Qui-Gon at the door.  
" Obi-wan has been quite the popular one today..." She smiled contently and looked over at Obi-wan, who looked up in return and saw Qui-Gon. A large smile appeared on his face as he sat up and bounded over near him, singing as he did.  
" I'm taking home a baby bum-ble-bee, wont my...." He paused in the middle of the room and tilted his head," Wait...I don't have a mommy.." He sniffed as tears glazed over his eyes. Qui-gon and the caretaker eyed him and blinked a few times.  
" Obi-wan, what's wrong?" The caretaker questioned. Obi-wan looked up and whimpered, then stopped, right before they thought he was gonna cry.  
" What is that force?" He questioned to himself," What are you telling me?" He said again, then paused. He had now caught the attention of most of the kids/persons in the room. Obi-wan continued," Oh right! I have a master instead!" He smiled and giggled a little," Thank you force!" He yelled. Qui-gon got a look of amusement on his face and looked over at the caretaker, who had the same look.  
" Interesting boy..." Qui-Gon mumbled. Obi-wan continued to skip slowly near them, singing once again.  
" I'm taking home a baby bum-ble-bee, wont my...master, be so proud of me, I'm taking home a bay bumble bee.." He finally reached the two that stood at the door, before he could continue the song, Qui-Gon spoke.  
" Where did you learn that song Obi-wan? Did a friend teach you that?" He chuckled. Obi-wan blunk and looked up at his master.  
" NooooooOOoooOOooOooooo...." He mumbled, and help out his cupped hands at Qui-gon," I got's one!" He smiled, opening his hands and there sat a small bee, not moving much, its wings flicked as it moved in his hand. Qui-Gon eeped and screamed like a little girl, backing away form his padawan.  
" Obi-wan!!" He yelped," Get rid of that thing!"  
" What's wrong master..." He sniffled," You don't like my present....I got it just for you..."  
" No..No.." Qui-Gon quickly replied, seeing the saddened face of Obi-wan," Its great...but that thing needs to go away for awhile.." He tried to grin.   
" But, But, But..." He said," You have to kiss it good bye before it goes..." He giggled, more giggles broke out in the room. Qui-gon backed away, but Obi-wan followed step by step.  
" It doesn't need a kiss...." Qui-gon mumbled. The caretaker laughed and watched on with interest.  
A chase begun, Qui-gon ran around the room, Obi-wan chased him and insisted that his master need to kiss the bee, but Qui-gon, hated bees. Obi-wan sang happily as he followed, not looking like he was gonna slow down any time soon.  
" I'm Taking home a baby bum-ble-bee wont my master be so proud of me, I'm taking home a baby bum-ble-bee....." He paused, Qui-gon stopped running and spun around, out of breath, Obi-wan looked down at the bee," OW!!!!!!!!!!" He yelped," IT BIT ME!!"  
" Bit you?" The care taker questioned," Obi, bees don't bite..." She said calmly as she walked over to him. Obi-wan sniffled and stood there, Qui-gon walked up.  
" Yah huh!!" He cried," Look .. its tooth is in my finger..." Obi-wan pointed to his index finger, the bee's stinger sat in it, " I'm dying..." He frowned. Qui-Gon looked down at him,  
" Your not dying Obi-wan..." He re-assured the boy.   
" I'm dying..." He sway back and forth, Qui-Gon raised an eye-brow. The caretaker did also.  
" Your not dying..." Qui-gon said again," Come on, lets go hom-" He was cut off but Obi-wan, he suddenly feel to the floor with a thud and laid there, sprawled out.  
" Obi-wan?" The caretaker questioned," What are you doing..?"  
" Dying...I'm dead" He mumbled and closed his eyes, laying in silence for quite sometime, until the children surrounded him.  
" Obi-wan, what's wrong?" They all questioned in tone. Obi-wan sat up a little and looked at them.  
" I'm dead..." He said, then fell back to the ground, closing his eye once again. The kids looked at one another.  
" Oh..." The said, then paused for a moment," WE'RE DEAD!" They copied Obi-wan and fell back onto the ground with the same thud. Qui-gon rolled his eyes and looked down at all the children sprawled across the floor.  
" Oh force..." He mumbled," What's next...."  
  
To Be continued.....  
  
~*/ What is next? Guess Qui-gon will have to find out at another date!!! Muhahahahhahahhahaha!!! Now you like? You review? Please? 


End file.
